Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|Merry Christmas! Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY File:Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround.(Click to animate)|link=http://images.wikia.com/rwby/images/c/cb/Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhouette during the ending credits. RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby Red_Like_Roses_Part_II_600x600.jpg|Ruby on a cover of Red Like Roses Part II Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... Ruby and Weiss.png|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|Ruby drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah Screenshots "Red" Trailer Cliffside Altar.png|Ruby at the beginning of her trailer Snowy_Forest2.png|Ruby walking through the forest take aim.png RubySlice.png|Sweeping moon shot Blur.png|"Blurring speed" Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose Hint.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer metal rain.png|Raining bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer RubyYang.png|Ruby and Yang Xiao Long Opening RWBYintro 00012.png|Ruby during the opening credits. RWBYintro 00007.png|Ruby fighting alongside Weiss. RWBYintro 00001.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak. Ruby Rose Episode1 00004.png|Weapons. Totally not an obsession... Episode1 00013.png|Are you...robbing me? Episode1 00018.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Episode1 00050.png|Trying to take out Crimson Episode1 00054.png|Can I have your autograph? Episode1 00055.png|*Didn't get autograph* Episode1 00057.png|Ruby meets Ozpin Aw.png|On the airship with Yang Episode1 00070.png|Ruby meets Vomit Boy The Shining Beacon Episode2 00008.png|OMG! Weapons!! Episode2_00014.png|Ruby being lectured by Weiss Episode2 00016.png|Err, sorry? Episode2 00031.png|Ruby and Blake. Episode2 00035.png|A helping hand from Jaune. Episode2 00038.png|It's a scythe, and a sniper rifle. Isn't it gorgeous? Episode2 00042.png|Wouldn't it weigh the same? RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhouette during the closing credits. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00002.png|I THINK this is where we're supposed to go... Episode3 00007.png|"How's your first day sis?" Episode3 00011.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" Episode3 00012.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" Episode3 00019.png|Writing to people back at Signal. Episode3 00026.png|Trying again... Episode3_00029.png|Ruby's awkward smile Sisterly Love.jpg|Sisterly Love sounds like "BIFF" Episode3 00034.png|Victorious against her sister! Episode3 00036.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step RWBY4_002473.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! Ep400011.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" Ep400030.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? Ep400035.png|Bad news - They choose your team Ep400039.png|''WHAT!'' Ep400037.png|Brave smile on! Ep400044.png|Ready for action! The First Step, Pt.2 RubyE52.png|Going in for a landing. RubyE59.png|There's always Jaune... RubyE510.png|...he's funny... RubyE511.png|...but not very good in a fight. RubyE512.png|There's also Blake. RubyE513.png|She likes books... RubyE514.png|...but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. RandWE51.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest Ruby_You_Came_Back.png|You came back~! RandWE55.png|Ruby, she's not slow The Emerald Forest RWBY6_003284.png|MY KILL RWBY6 003471.png|We need to work on this 'teamwork' thing a bit... RWBY6 003779.png|Okay, let's try this one again RWBY6 003786.png|Enough for two, if they can work out how to divide it up RubyandWeiss6.png|This would be badass if they were actually working together... RWBY6_005384.png|That poor tree didn't see it coming... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 ruby.png|Waiting for Weiss to get out of her indecision loop Ep7 rubyweiss2.png|Ruby touches one of Weiss's sore spots Ep7 rubyweiss.png|Being dragged along by the bossy girl Ep7 ruby4.png|Ruby mocks Weiss's... issues Ep7 rubyfalling.png|Falling without a landing strategy Players and Pieces ep8_00001.png|Hitching a ride on a Grimm! ep8_00004.png|Jaune Makes the intercept! ep8_00005.png|Seeing Beowolves! ep8_00006.png|Watching Jaune hanging around ep8_00018.png|Reunion Interrupted ep8_00019.png|NORA!!! ep8_00021.png|Looking (up) for her team-mate ep8_00028.png|No Fear ep8_00029.png|Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea... ep8_00031.png|One, from land, two from the air... ep8_00033.png|Nailed by her cape ep8_00034.png|It doesn't get closer than that! ep8_00035.png|Weiss declares a truce Normal knees.png|"Normal knees" ep8_00036.png|Glad her sister is still okay ep8_00037.png|The Relic ep8_00039.png|The Knight and the Rook ep8_00041.png|A born leader ep8_00055.png|Fighting alongside her team 4.jpg|Only get one shot. Ruby_and_Weiss_Can_You_Make_the_Shot.png|Can you make the shot?... ep8_00062.png|Ruby getting up close and personal with a Nevermore ep8_00071.png|Ozpin forms Team RWBY The Badge and The Burden Rise and Shine!.png|Wake up Weiss! RWBY9_001219.png|Team RWBY's first mission! Bonsai!.png|Banzai! RWBY9_001922.png|That's not how a curtain works. Episode 9 Picture 9.jpg|Team RWBY In uniform RWBY9_002495.png|Or maybe we should get rid of the beds... RWBY9_002914.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2, Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 RWBY9_003292.png|To the RWBYmobile! RWBY9_003498.png|Ruby. Defeats a Nevermore. Can't defeat books. RWBY9_004621.png|A straight-A student, right here. Episode 9 Picture 16.jpg|You. Shut up. RWBY9_006474.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. RWBY9_006833.png|Ruby's Magnum Opus. Professor Poop. RWBY9_007533.png|Honorable! RWBY9_007631.png|Dependable! RWBY9_007749.png|Strategic! Well-educated! And wise! RWBY9_007997.png|Yup! Our heroine, folks! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 10_00004.png|Rooting for Weiss 10_00005.png|Weiss isn't happy having a cheerleader 10_00016.png|Struck to the heart by a team-mate's anger 10_00024.png|She doesn't want to be in a team led by you 10_00025.png|"Ozpin made a mistake!" 10_00026.png|Did you make a mistake? 10_00030.png|Being counselled by Dumbled... er... Ozpin 10_00031.png|Who is the loneliest of them all? 10_00034.png|Studying late means sleeping with the textbooks 10_00035.png|Awoken by Weiss 10_00036.png|Don't talk, just listen Jaunedice RWBY11_002412.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament with the rest RWBY11_002442.png|Gaijin 4koma? RWBY11_003231.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together RWBY11_003336.png|Concern for a friend... while her own partner is not paying attention Forever Fall (episode) Dat finger.png|Nope! Let's have a sit down now.png|You have a team now. 13 00005.png|Your not a failure 13 00008.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images